My Own Way
by NInjaQui
Summary: This takes place in a more Medieval Era, Maximum being the princess and the flock being various people around the castle. What happens when a war breaks out and Max's mother is threatened? Her mother looks for a reliable solution of course. Poor Max can't go through with the pressure, and she needs out. New and hopefully aspiring writer, reviews and criticism accepted.
1. Chapter 1

It's not the life you dreamed of, eh Maximum? I wanted to mentally slap myself but that's outright weird.

The rapping came at my door again, slightly muffled since I was in my bedroom chambers. I grumbled, sitting up as the voice echoed throughout the sitting room.

"Princess Maximum! It's time to arise, Princess! You have many responsibilities that require you to be awake!" And blah blah blah and blardy blard. Dammit lady, if I wanted to get up I would've done so. "Princess Maximum!" The relentless calling and knocking continued.

"I am up! I've been up!" I lied smoothly, tossing the covers aside when I stood. I passed by the mirror above the dresser as I walked to the bathroom. Ugh, bed head.

"Well I hope you're ready in twenty minutes because that's when your mother expects you downstairs and ready." The lady mumbled to herself as she walked off. "Such an ungrateful child, and to be crowned queen soon! Such ludicrousy." Yea well fuck you lady, it's not like I even want to be a queen.

I jumped into the shower, shivering as it had yet to warm up. Throwing my head back, I heard someone walk in humming a little tune. I smiled, knowing the voice anywhere. I wrapped up in a towel and raked a brush through my tangled mess of hair, eager to see my outfit today. Nothing frilly...

"Hey Nudge, how are you today?" I sat on the couch in my dressing room. So many different rooms and only one of me.

"Good, and yourself Princess Maximum?" She laid out a rosy pink dress that fell low in the back and would trail behind me, but rose just above my knees in the front. There were frills where the top half separated from the bottom half, but they were small so I let it pass. This was a better dress than one my mother would've picked out, so I was grateful.

I took a corset from the counter and a pair of shorts, Nudge leaving to let me get semi-decent. Not bad for a twelve-year-old.

"We talked about this, just call me Max when it's the two of us. We're friends, you don't have to act like my servant." She came back into the room and I turned my back so she could tie the corset unbearably tight.

When I winced and straightened my back as she pulled tighter, she apologized. "You know how the Queen likes you to look. Especially today."

I turned my head sharply. No one informed me of why today was so urgent. "Why? What's today?"

"Oops." Nudge smiled apologetically and handed me the dress. I slipped it on with ease. "I'm not allowed to say anything." She quickly continued. 'So how was your morning Max?"

I eyed her suspiciously but let it go for I'd find out in a matter of minutes anyways. "Same as every morning, interrupted."

"Another dream?" I loved how well this girl knew me.

"Same dream, yet apparently it's so hard for everyone to let me sleep in to hear the ending." I sighed and let her sit me down to do my hair.

She combed it back as it dried, the messy curls returning to my hair. As if it was a careful procedure, she took a piece from each side of my hairline, near my ears, and pulled it to the back of my head. From inside her nearby bag she fished out a pink rose clip and pinned the hair down. It was simple yet I felt pretty. Disgusting is another suitable word.

"One day, Max, one day." She soothed, smiling at her finished product. Her eyes were pleading, her words seeming to get stuck in her throat. She finally choked out, "Can I please do your make-up?"

I groaned again, like every day when she asks this question. "No Nudge, absolutely not. We talked about this." She pouted, so I stroked her dark curls and placed a kiss on her chocolate-skinned forehead. "You can pick out my shoes that have no more than an inch heel."

She squealed and got up, running to the closet.

There was a knock on my door, so I reluctantly got up to go open it. As it swung open, he was there to greet me. I smiled brightly, nodding. "That time already?"

He chuckled his soft laugh, brushing the dark hair out of his eyes. "You sound so excited, Princess. Cheer up, you look amazing."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Fang."

ument here...


	2. Chapter 2

Fang's dark eyes lit up with a sort of lust. "Hey now, don't get hostile with me. I didn't put you in a dress." I reached out to smack him but a sudden grasp on my arm jerked me back.

"I know you didn't, I did." Nudge replied to Fang and released me, holding up a pair of pale pink flats. "These. Feet. Quickly. You can't be late."

I groaned, snatching up the shoes and slipping them on my gross feet. "Anyone going to tell me what's so important?" Nudge slipped back into the room and hung her head while fang pulled at the collar of his suit. "That's just fantastic, thanks." I crossed my arms, pouting reasonably. "Well, let's go then."

I stormed past Fang, making sure to bump into his shoulder. Over my shoulder I saw Nudge mouth sorry, but he just shrugged it off and hurried to catch up. He offered me his arm, which got him a good smack in the head.

"I can't believe you're not giving me a heads up on what I'm walking into! You're supposed to be my knight in shining armour, right?" I used my best peppy princess voice which made him chuckle again.

"Actually, that'd be me." A voice sounded from behind me, nearly giving me a heart attack. I whirled around to be caugh in an embrace.

It was the long, strawberry-blonde hair that made me realize who was attacking me. "Hey, Ig! It's been forever!"

Iggy was the son of a previous lord who had died in battle for the Queen, my mother. Afterwards, despite being my age, he was knighted and sent off to fight. Now every once in awhile he comes back to visit and give a debriefing to Queen Valencia.

"How's my little princess doing? You still prancing around in tiaras?" That was a mistake. He earned a nice elbow to the stomach for that one. "Kidding! Hey, Fangster, hows my main man?"

I watched as they embraced and Fang punched Iggy's shoulder. "Still following Max around, so same as four months ago." I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Congrats on your big day, Princess." Fang hit his shoulder, saving me the trouble.

Iggy rubbed his arm, looking at me. I grumbled, crossing my arms. "No ones told me what today IS!"

"Oh..." Iggy rubbed the back of his neck before slinking away slowly. "I'll catch up with you two later!" He turned quickly, just narrowly avoiding a woman carrying a laundry basket.

"That kids as blind as a bat, yet his navigational skills," I was cut off, earning Fang a glare.

"Excel all of ours combined? I agree." He took my arm and led me towards the meeting hall.

His grasp was slightly harsh, and I tore my arm away in response. "What the hells your problem now?" I was rubbing my arm, that had visible red marks going horizontal where he pulled me.

Fang looked embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry Max, I don't know why I'm so eager to get you in and out of there." That comment made me nervous. I was about to open my mouth to ask once more what the hell I was going to, when he continued on. "Please, don't ask. It's nothing to stress about, and I'll be there the entire time."

Maybe I don't want you there, you traitor. I wanted to say it, but I know he would've told me if it didn't cost his job. So I shrugged and walked in the two large, ceiling to floor doors, seeing him reach out to me out of the corner of my eye.

I should've felt bad for Fang, he'd help if he could. But then again, there's that feeling of walking into iminent death that can change a person's mind in two seconds flat.

As I walked in, my mother rushed me with a big smile and a short embrace. "Princess Maximum, you have made it on time for your dear old mother. A princess, or queen, should never be late if they're the host.

Valencia went to go kiss my forehead, but I narrowly avoided. "What am I supposed to do here? I never get invited to these boring meetings."

Her mother cringed at her daughters' rudeness, but smiled nonetheless. Usually she would've eaten my head off for acting like this, why wasn't she...

That's when I realized the two people on the far side of the large table. One was short and plump, much like the dummy's I shoot for archery practice. The other was tall and skinny, or at least had a nice and healthy looking build for his size.

Valencia caught my eye and smiled brightly, and I quickly turned as I heard a loud creak behind me. It was just Fang, closing the door behind him as he entered.

"Servant, you are not needed in here for now. You are dismissed for the rest of the day." Mom waved her hand and pulled me back to reality to look at her. "He's quite a looker, isn't he? Of all the princesses, he chose you."

I was vaguely aware of what she said as I heard the creak of the doors opening and closing as Fang left, but I heard enough to make sense of it.

That didn't make any sense. "You mean Fang? What do you mean of all the princesses?" Wait, she said Fang picked me. Fang liked me, loved me even? My heart quickly accelerated, Fang...

Why was she scowling at me? My face, which I'm pretty sure I smiled right at that moment too, had fallen back into confusion.

"Not Fang, that inferior servant. Princess Maximum, there's someone who you need to be formally acquainted with." Mom jerked my arm and pulled me off towards the two strangers.

The short, plump one bowed in my presence, or was it to Valencia? "FInally, your highness. It's a great honor to meet you at last."

When I forgot to bow, my mother elbowed my side gently and unnoticeably. I stuttered, pulling my eyes away from the intense staredown I had been in. "The pleasures all mine," I mumbled as I curtsied.

"Princess Maximum, allow me to introduce me and my son. I am King Gunther Hagen." I nodded and smiled a toothless smile, clearly showing my distaste. I'd get hell for this later, seeing as I wasn't even looking at the King dude. My eyes were on his son. And his sons eyes were on me.

I could clearly see the smiled and pleasedness my mother and the King showed. It wasn't a very subtle message, even with me not paying attention.

He cleared his throat, forcing me to peel my eyes away from the boy. "My son can introduce himself, I hope, at this age."

His son rolled his eyes at his father, making me chuckle slightly. I covered my mouth, my mothers' cheeks reddening. That was "inappropriate," I know. It made the boy smile at least. HIs smile was dazzling.

"Princess," he said in a smooth voice, as he kneeled down and took my hand. "My name is Prince Dylan."

And with that he kissed my hand, giving me butterflies for the very first time ever.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt the blood rush to my face, and I smiled faintly. "Princess, uh, Maximum." I stuttered slightly. I saw Valencia smile, and I quickly changed my mind. "Actually, just Max. I'm Max." By the frown on mom's face, I knew I had done well.

Dylan smiled and stood, still holding my hand as if we knew each other forever.

I shook his hand off, rolling my eyes as he chuckled. "Feisty one, eh?" Feisty one? What a pig, just like all the other big-headed princes. "Your Majesty, would you mind if I asked for a tour of your fine kingdom?"

My mother quickly perked right back up and smiled. "I think that'd be a lovely idea. Maybe I could step out for a moment to fetch someone-"

"Please, Your Grace, allow me to make a humble suggestion." King whatever piped up in his low, throaty voice. I was watching him expectantly, wait, was that a nose hair? Gross! I mean one, single nose hair? Why was he walking closer? "Why not have the princess escort my boy Dylan around the castle?" He draped his meaty arm over my shoulder and smiled at me. Yellow teeth, uck!

Of course, to the rescue, mom of the year hooked her arm in Dylan's and yanked him closer to me, if that was even possible. The kid seemed like he had some sort of magnetic force to me. "That would just be fantastic. Take good care of her, she's a handful."

The three of them all laughed in unison; at me. Gunther-Hagen ran a hand through his thinning white hair, a fine blizzard of dandruff falling down. I practically gagged and ducked from under his shoulder.

My mother was calling after me but I didn't care, I was out of there. There were footsteps behind me, only increasing my speed as I held up my dress.

"Princess Maximum, is everything-" Whoever it was, he got cut off mid-sentence.

I couldn't help but turn. It was Fang... and Dylan? They were staring each other down, Fang's eyes dead cold and Dylan's full of anguish. It was Dylan who spoke first.

"Watch it, man." He brushed off his shoulder and turned back to continue pursuing me. No doubt he had exited after me and ran into Fang who had started after me as well.

Fang brushed off the front of his tux and stood, waiting for the Queen. His eyes danced to me, but I had to go. I continued on my rapid escape from the King and Prince Charming and my mother. They were rude and demanding and she didn't want to be a part of their noble-ness.

Once I got around the corner I stopped and looked around. I could either go up the stairs to the right or down the left corridor. Before I could make it to the stairs, someone grabbed my wrist. I turned with my arm wound up to hit them, but my fist was caught short of contact.

"Calm down Princess, it's just me." Dylan smiled and lowered my arms down.

I snorted, which probably sounded retarded now that I think about it. "It's just you? Who do you think I was running away from?" I pushed him back so he released my arms and then I folded them over my chest. "You're not getting that stupid tour."

He took a step closer again, looking down as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I know, I just knew you needed to get out of there." He looked up and added, "I also kinda wanted to talk to you."

Talk to me? Why the hell would he wanna talk to me? "I'm getting out of this ridiculous dress, so I guess you have until I get to my room to talk." Which I would make sure was not long at all. I turned down the left corridor and walked quickly. Well, as fast as I could in heels.

"You could slow up a bit, you know." Nonetheless he kept an even pace with me. "I'm sorry this whole thing was kept a secret from you, but that doesn't mean I haven't been looking forward to this day for weeks. Took me two to get over here."

So they told pretty boy about this and not me?

"I still don't get it, why you're here. What, are you taking over?" I kicked my shoes off in exasperation of walking slowly. This helped increase my speed by about twenty percent.

All he did was chuckle, also increasing my annoyance level. "In a sense, I guess. But you have some say in the arrangements. Your mother will probably take care of most of it." Damn, this kid was fast.

"Arrangements?" Now what was he talking about? Maybe she should have stayed, had someone explain all of this, but not under sweaty's arms she wouldn't. _And_ he had dandruff. "Care to-"

I got a sharp pain in my side and something crashed to the ground. Sounded like something shattered. Just as I lost my footing and was about to fall right on my backside, something wrapped around me.

Whether my eyes closed in pain or because I was expecting to hit the ground, I'm not positive. All I know is that when I opened them, I was looking up at Dylan. He had caught me with an arm around my waist and a hand behind my head. I looked to the side, seeing a knocked over table and some old china on the ground. "You hit into the table, alright. You're welcome."

Dylan pulled me back up but kept his arm firmly around my waist. I put my hands on his chest to push him away but his eyes caught my attention. Why did he look at me like that? I opened my mouth, a large, unladylike barrel of words on the tip of my tongue, but he got to his words before I got to mine.

"You didn't figure it out already? What I'm here for?" He chuckled and moved his arm to rest over the other, only confirming his grip on me. "We're betrothed, or at least we're supposed to be."

I felt my eyes grow, probably popping out of my head. "Excuse me, we're what?" He was warm, and smelt good. Like... like warm cookies on a cold winter night. As he flipped his hair, it brushed my forehead.

"We're getting married." And everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

When I finally woke up, my eyes fluttered as they struggled to adjust. Last time I checked, I was in a bright hallway with the ever so luxurious Prince. How did I get back in my room?

With something cold on my forehead?

As I sat up, the wet cloth fell to my lap. Ahh, that made more sense. I tossed it aside, not caring where it landed.

"She's awake! Nudge! She's up!" Oof! Something landed in my lap with a thud, something small and adorably innocent. "Hi Max," a happy voice squeaked.

Angel, not like the noun, the things in heaven. My Angel, a little six year-old, who acted as the messenger, had jumped to greet me.

"Hey Angel," I said as I kissed her cheek. Nudge had walked in and had obviously been upset. Seeing her eyes brighten really made my day. "Nudge, is everything ok?"

She ran over and started talking really fast. That was her alright.

"Ohmygod Max! Thank god you're ok! I heard a knocking on the door and I went to open it thinking how you shouldn't have been back yet, and I saw this really handsome guy carrying you, and I think he likes you Max!" She gushed. "But anyways he said you ran into a table and passed out and that he didn't know what to do so he brought you here. Of course, I'm just the lady-in-waiting, so I got Angel and told her to get Fang and he said to just wait and... and..."

She started hyperventilating, which is when I figured it was time to stop her. "Wait, Dylan _carried_ me here? That little prick, he thinks he's so great and mighty doesn't he?"

"I thought he was kind of cute..." Angel smiled and looked up at me. "Is it true you're getting married? If so, can I be the flower girl?"

All of the color drained from Nudge's face, and I thought she was going to faint like I had. "Married?!" She jumped up and down. "We need a dress! And flowers! Oh Max why didn't you tell me? I mean I knew you were getting to meet another prince but married already? Is that the guy who was carrying you?" She and Angel were beaming.

I wasn't.

"Angel, how did you know about that?" I asked her, anger clear on my face.

She lowered her gaze and mumbled proudly, "I'm the messenger. I know everything."

I had more to say, a _lot_ more to say, but the rising voices outside my door stopped me. It sounded like...

Moving Angel off my lap, I hurried to the door. Pressing my ear to it first just in case I was wrong, I listened. It was those two, arguing again. Over me?

I pulled the door open, the both of them stopping and looking straight at me. Fang looked at me, obviously surprised that I was awake, and Dylan just smiling and walking towards me. Mistake number one. Fang pushed him back and got in between us, his back to me.

"What's your problem? She's my fiancé!" Dylan pushed the shocked Fang aside.

Fang just looked at me as Dylan stood by my side. I moved away from him and to Fang. "Already? You agreed to marry him already?"

"No, I was told before I passed out. Didn't give me a chance to answer." Fang put his arm around me protectively, making me look down the halls. If anyone else saw this...

Nudge and Angel had made their way to the door now. "What's going on?" Nudge looked from me, to Fang, to Dylan, looking back at me and raising her eyebrow. That made me push Fang off.

Now I had two guys upset with my actions, and the look on Fangs face told me he felt betrayed.

"I'm no ones fiancé first of all, I'm not getting married, and Angel, I need you to deliver a message." She hopped over to where I stood between the two guys and went on her toes. I bent down and told her what I needed, and she just nodded and ran off.

Straightening up, I purposely smoothed out the folds of my dress. "Fang, Nudge, can you please give me a minute with Dylan?"

Fang crossed his arms, and Nudge put a hand on her hip. Fang spoke first, "I don't think that's a good idea Max. I strongly recommend that you don't keep in company _alone_ with _him_." He jutted a finger at Dylan.

Standing straighter and raising my chin, I used my authority that I always forget I have. "_Servants_ Fang and Nudge, you are dismissed."

Nudge straightened up, nodding and walking off. Fang gave me a cold glare, moving his eye contact away, straightening his back, and folding his hands in front of him. "Yes, my beloved princess." He sneered politely, walking off after Nudge.

"Impressive." Dylan said with a slight smile, leaning against the door frame. I snorted, once again ew I know, and walked past him. He followed, closing the door.

I felt bad about using that tone with Fang and Nudge, or any of the people working here, but they have to learn to give me a little privacy.

"Don't flatter yourself pretty boy, I never use that tone and don't plan to again." He rolled his eyes and smiled, obviously flattered. "But about before..."

He cut me off, like a prick. "I know, I didn't think you'd react like that. I was hoping for a hug and a kiss."

A hug and a kiss? He was ridiculous. "What is this? A cheap fairy tale?" I retorted, walking up to him and jabbing a finger into his chest. Wow, that's a hard chest... "You expected me to just fall for you?"

He looked down at my finger and back to me. "Well, uh, is it wrong if I say yes?"

I was fed up at this point, and I'd regret it later, but I'm no psychic. I slapped the kid hard across his face.

A chorus of trumpets blared, our castles alarm for when something's seriously wrong. At first I thought it was because I hit the young, handsome prince, but by the shock on his face I realized it was something else.

Lockdown.


	5. Chapter 5

I remembered what I was always told to do when I heard this alarm. Mom told me that she would only cut the rope to alarm the guards when I was in danger.

"Quick! Follow me!" I took Dylan's hand and pulled him to my bed chamber. In the corner was a small hatch behind a conveniently placed chair. I threw it aside with my free hand and tore open the hatch. "In! For God's sake you're slower than the people in front of me on buffet day!" It's true, everyone seemed slower those days.

"Alright, alright!" I watched as he climbed through, me right behind him. I went to pull the door closed, obviously using too much of my brute strength.

Next thing I knew I flew back as the hatch closed and right onto Dylan's lap. He smiled, his arm slipping around me. "I've never felt closer to you."

Really? A pick-up line? Now? While we're at possible imminent death?

I just rolled my eyes and moved from him, crawling ahead. "I wish someone made the tunnel a bit bigger, you know?" I tried to change the subject, letting my eyes adjust to the dark.

"Yea, but I don't mind much." I could feel Dylan's grin from where I crawled. What a creep. "Tell me Princess, how is it crawling in that dress?"

I stopped to rip part of the dress off. Now I rocked an adorable skirt. I looked back to stick my tongue out, but I remembered he couldn't see me that well either.

Suddenly, hearing shouts behind us, I panicked.

"I found a door, looks like a tunnel! Someone get in there and follow that trail before we lose her!" Yep, definitely panic time.

"Hurry!" I whispered, moving fast and stumbling often. Every once in a while I'd hear Dylan as he stumbled too.

Suddenly I fell into a small dip. I knew this was it, this was our stop. "Stop here, I got it." I felt against the wall for the small knob, finding it and pushing hard. Not a budge. The voices behind us grew louder.

Dylan grew impatient too. "What is it? What's the hold-up?"

"I can't get the door open. A little help?" I reached out to him, accidentally touching his perfect face, "Sorry..." I felt down his neck to his shoulder, then down his arm and took his hand. I placed it on the knob and moved back a little. He kicked it open, or so it seems, since the light flooded in. My hero!

Not.

I wanted to push him as he climbed through, me still on his heels. I closed the door and held up a finger to my lips. No, not the middle finger, sadly.

He took suit and stayed quiet. I heard a rustling pass the door, and I prayed no light was seeping through the cracks. The sounds got farther, thankfully, and I looked around at the room we came out into.

It was dim, but the shades were open, allowing the light from the setting sun in. There was a single door to the right, a few chairs and a couch to the left. She plopped down on a chair and sighed. "What's going on, Dylan?" I wasn't scared or anything, just merely curious.

He just shook his head and sat on the arm of my chair, taking my hand. "I fear the worst. Who could've set off an alarm like that? Maybe someone's declared war?" I wanted to pull my hand away, but his voice was so shaky, and his face was dead white.

I had to stand and take his other hand. Comfort stuff, you know? "Only the Queen can set off that alarm, and it's only for when the princess is in trouble." He nodded, and then looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I was probably meaner than I should've been.

"You're the princess!" Uh, yea? I thought to myself, no freaking duh! I just nodded and continued to look dumbfounded. "You're so calm though, yet you're in danger."

Ahh, I nodded and smiled, and his eyes sparkled. "I'm not the damsel in distress here, mister. That'd be you."

He smiled at the comment, standing and looking down at me. Has he always been so tall? "Well then, my knight, I must commend you for saving my life. How could I ever repay you?'' He was such a schmuck, thinking I'd just fall for him like that. Right?

Well, I'd play along for now. "Hmm, there's not much you can do that'd equal to a life, don't you think sweetheart? You could buy me all the jewelry in the world. No, that's not enough..." I smiled politely, but then he moved his head closer to mine.

"Well, you could always... no, that's not enough either." He held up our entwined hands one either side of us, resting his forehead against mine. My mind screamed no, but I felt frozen in place.

"What's not enough?" He sealed his lips tight, but I wanted to know. "Come on, what were you going to say?" I laughed as he fake sighed and relented to my begging.

"Marry me." He said, like it was the most simple decision I could make. Well he was dead wrong.

I sighed and looked down, feeling like I was in a fairy tale or something. Snow White, Cinderella, something was happening here. "I can't, I don't even know you yet. And I'm young, sixteen, too young for this."

He looked thoughtful, which I hate to admit it but it looked angelic on his face. Finally, he said, "I'm going to kiss you, and you're not going to resist. If after that you don't feel anything, I'll back off."

He was forward, and I had a snappy comeback to say but suddenly I couldn't. My mouth wouldn't respond correctly to what I wanted. Something was blocking the way almost immediately after he stopped talking, and I realized that he had taken matters into his own hands and kissed me.

I didn't know what to do, I've only shared two kisses before last year: one with the teenage guard outside my door when Fang was sick and the other with my horseback-riding instructor who's eighteen now. I felt my fingers slip in-between his as I kissed him back, his form pressing against mine. I didn't resist, like he had said, I mean come on he's a total babe! I can't be good Max all the time.

But today I wish I had.

Dylan released my hands as his arms molded around my lower back, mine up around his neck already. I made out with the guard, to get back at my mother for replacing Fang, but it was nothing like this. I felt the temperature rise, or maybe I just needed to catch my breath. Dylan was relentless, and I did feel something. A spark of some sort. My heart quickened, also skipping a few beats I believe.

Then he had to turn my life around by one, simple, cough.


	6. Chapter 6

I spun around first, practically pushing Dylan off of me. My hands were folded behind my back, maybe even trying to look innocent?

Didn't work.

Fang stood, his face taking on a bit of shock but otherwise looking completely normal. He stood; shoulders broadened, back straight, his hands also behind his back. Only his eyes gave him away, to me at least.

With one solemn glance at Dylan, who had moved back behind me, annoyingly close, Fang just turned to the door and shouted out, "I've found her! She's alright!"

He walked over to me, his eyes dead with darkness, and took my arm roughly. Pulling me away from Dylan, I heard footsteps down the hall. Trying to wrench my arm away, Fang catapulted me to the door as about fifteen guards flooded in. Two of them seized Dylan, the rest creating a wall between us.

"What's the meaning of all of this? Let him go!" I yelled at the guards, going to push through but being yanked back by Fang. "You do not treat me like this! I _demand_ to know what's going on!"

Fang, his grip on my arm loosening slightly, was the one who spoke. "Queen Valencia's been kidnapped, by _his_ father, and we're only taking necessary precautions _princess_." He sneered at me.

Dylan's face went pale again. "My father, King Gunther-Hagen, kidnapped the Queen? It must be a mistake!" He looked at me. "Max..."

Fang barked, "Make him quiet down, read him his rights, and I'll get the Princess to safety. Make sure the castles secured, search the perimeters for suspicious activity, put out a search for the Queen, and someone get him to interrogation!" He pointed at Dylan accusingly.

I've never heard Fang speak like this before, it was scary to know he was my age and had this much authority now.

I felt kind of bad for Dylan, stealing a glance back at him as Fang dragged me out. I heard two guards following us and the rest filing out. Dylan was being taken in the opposite direction. The dungeons.

Fang was really starting to get on my nerves, so I finally tore my arm away. "The hell is your problem? Dylan didn't do anything! He was with me the entire time!"

He led me into a room that was different from my own and nodded to the guards, closing the door. "That's the problem, he was with you! Half of the castles going crazy looking for your mother, the other half looking for you, and you're off making googly eyes with the man who kidnapped your mothers' son?" He sat on the corner of the couch, holding his head in his hands.

Ok, so Fang's been one of my best friends since I was seven in this castle and he became orphaned. We grew up together, learning proper etiquette, and were probably closer than anyone else. Of course I felt awful when he did.

I moved to sit next to him, leaning against his shoulder. "You were scared, weren't you? You didn't know where I went." He looked up, his eyes sincere and back to their normal luster.

"I didn't know if they got you, it was bad enough when they got the Queen. She's been like a mother to me. I couldn't lose you too."

I think if Fang wasn't Fang and he could actually cry, that he'd be crying now. He looked so childish; it actually made me tear up a little. If I lost Fang...

Let's get one thing straight, I don't cry. Not when my father was deemed crazy and put in the dungeons, not when my favorite horse died, and I shouldn't be crying now. Not even Fang's seen me cry, and I only cried once because of a broken arm. This was a new side of me that I didn't like, which made me feel inexplicably vulnerable.

Fang pulled me onto his lap, automatically holding me close to his chest. I didn't resist, but rather buried my face in his shoulder and cried. They had my mother, and thinking back to that tunnel they almost had me too. I could've been taken away from Fang, or even worse they could've killed him had he been with me. What was I thinking?

I don't know how long we were like that for, but all I know is that when I stopped crying the sun had fully set. He wiped the tears from my eyes, and I was suddenly grateful. What if Fang hadn't come and gotten me then? What if Dylan really is in leagues with his father and was luring me in?

"T-thanks." I choked out, and he just smiled his crooked smile and watched me. My eyes got a puzzled look in them, making him chuckle a bit and shake his head. Ok, what now?

"I was just thinking how it's funny that those little things you do..." He stopped mid-sentence and chuckled again. "Almost losing you made me realize one thing."

I drew my eyebrows together, shaking my head. "Fang, I'm not following."

Then he did the weirdest thing he's ever done before. Even weirder than almost tearing my arm off. He brushed my hair aside, out of my face, and cradled my cheek in his hand. His hands were always rough from combat training...

"Max, almost losing you made me realize how much I, undeniably, without a doubt, am one-hundred percent in love with you."

Yea, that I wasn't ready for. My eyes grew bigger and my heart stopped for a few good seconds. I wanted to say something, but what do you say to that? The obvious response is, 'I love you too.' Did I love Fang? I mean, of course I did, he's my best friend. Was I _in_ _love_ with Fang was a better question.

His eyes looked worried, but he still had that half-grin on his face. "Fang, I... I don't..."

He cut me off mid-sentence, and this part I don't even want to explain. How can I explain the sensation?

Fang had leaned down, though he didn't have to far since I was on his lap, and kissed me softly. It's like he barely touched me, like a feather had drifted down and conveniently landed on my mouth, but it sent shivers down my spine.

I'm not good at explaining this stuff, so shut up. All I know is that it felt amazing, so different from Dylan's. Dylan's was full of passion, but Fang's was full of... compassion.

My lips parted slightly, but I wasn't left out of breath like before. I wanted more, and I felt the same spark from before. I was in love Fang, undeniably, without a doubt, one-hundred percent.

But that meant I was in love with Dylan too.

Fang finally pulled back, smiling and whispering, "I really do love you, Maximum." He kissed my cheek, gazing beyond my eyes and seemingly to my heart, if that makes any sense. Probably doesn't.

All I could manage was a little squeak, "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Honestly, I wanted to say more to Fang, but would I have told him I loved him if we weren't interrupted? Yea that's right, interrupted.

"Shh, Angel I'm trying to listen!" Came a soft whisper.

"OW! Iggy! You're stepping on my _foot!_" Came another remark.

Fang rolled his eyes, back to his regular bothersome self. I stood and brushed myself off, the remainder of my dress caked in dirt. "Screw it," I muttered, going to the door and pulling it open. The looks on their faces was priceless.

Iggy leaned against the opposite wall nonchalantly, whistling, while Nudge's eyes were wide. "Hey, uh, Max, we didn't mean to disturb you or anything."

Angel just giggled and ran in, being swept up by Fang who held her like a toddler. "Does this mean you and Max are going to get _married?_ Since you said you loved her?" Iggy laughed and swept me up like a bride, making me punch his shoulder.

"Hey! No ones getting married here, not anytime soon." I retorted, hitting Iggy again as he started humming the wedding march.

He rubbed his shoulder, yelling, "Ow! Jeez, O.K. Max, I'm just teasing." Nudge came in and sat on the couch, Fang next her, still holding Angel. I closed the door as Iggy sat on the ground.

"Where's Gazzy? Certainly not still on duty given recent events." I asked, thinking about what a kid like him could be doing now. No one orders drinks at times like this.

Everyone looks at Angel, since Gazzy and Angel are brother and sister. She shrugs, saying softly, "I told him Max, he said he'd be here."

I don't know why him not being here worries me so much, after all he was a tough nine year-old. Fang offered to go find him, but I shook my head. If the kid said he'd be here, he'd be here.

So this is the gang, excluding Gazzy. From oldest to youngest, it went Iggy, Me, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and then my little Angel. Iggy's seventeen, Fang and I are sixteen, Nudge is twelve, Gazzy's nine, and Angel's six. Crazy group of kids and teens, I know, but we all had a mutual understanding when it came down to things.

Royalty life sucks ass.

And in case you guessed, yes, Iggy is as blind as a bat. But then again, bats are really great navigators right?

Iggy was diagnosed as legally blind since he was born, which is why he's so comfortable with it. Iggy's comical, sometimes sweet, and honestly I think he has it out for my sister Ella.

Oh yea, I have a sister by the way. She would be included in our little group, but she loves the palace life. Technically, she'd be in line for the crown if something "happened" to me. Ella's only fourteen, so I find it weird that my seventeen year-old best friend has the hots for her. It doesn't help that she likes him back either.

Oh my god, Ella! I think Fang saw the color drain from my face first and set Angel aside, kneeling next to me. He put a comforting hand on my back, which helped. "Max? What's wrong?" The others had looked at me too.

I hated being the center of attention, but this was kind of serious. "Fang, where's Ella?"

When he rubbed my back softly I felt a little more at ease. "Max, it's ok, calm down. They're holding her in the other side of the castle for safety precautions. She's good, she's safe. Don't worry." I hadn't realized that every muscle in my body had tensed, but after that reassurance I felt myself relax.

Gazzy burst through the door, a horrible look on his face. My kids come first, I thought as I jumped to my feet. "What's wrong Gaz? Where were you?"

Fang slowly stood, taking Iggy's hand and pulling him to his feet. Nudge had walked over too, holding Angel's hand. I loved these guys, if I hadn't told you, they were like my family.

"I- I was hiding in the kitchen. I heard the alarm when I was getting drinks for the Queen, and I watched them drag her through the kitchen and out the back door." He looked so young and childish at that moment; I couldn't help but hug him and pull him to me.

My mind reeled, they dragged my mother?! "Shh, Gaz, it's ok." I stroked his blond curls, trying to calm him down.

Fang looked concerned as well, more concerned than I've ever seen him. "I should alert the guard, so they'll have a new lead to follow the Queen." He started towards the door, but Gazzy shrieked.

"No! Fang, you can't go! They'll get you and take you away too!" He pushed me away and grabbed onto Fang's arm. "They'll take any of us! You didn't hear him; you didn't hear what the fat man said!"

Angel's eyes were wide at her brothers' reaction, Gazzy always acted so calm and collected. He never freaked out like this.

"Gazzy, what did he say? King Gunther-Hagen, what did he say?" Nudge asked, Angel gripping onto my dress remains.

Gazzy turned to look at me, finally. "He said... that this should teach you're ungrateful child to refuse a perfectly good wedding proposal."

Oh... fantastic.

"Fang, what building is Ella in? We're getting her and we're getting out of here." Fang hesitated, going over to the window and pointing to a tall tower.

I was prepared to storm out of there, but Iggy grabbed my wrist. "Max, think about this. They're gone, so you're safe here. We'll find her; we don't need to leave to find the Queen."

Gazzy shook his head violently, his blue eyes wide still. He never acted like this before, so he must've really been scared. "They're still here, hiding. There was a bunch of them, with wicked snouts and overgrown teeth. Like human wolves, I'll tell you!''

We all looked at Gazzy this time, and I think I heard Nudge choking down a sob. She was at the window, pointing down. "Max, look!"

I ran up behind her, Fang behind me with his arms around my waist. I glared at him over my shoulder, now was not the time. I think he got the hint since he backed up.

Turning my attention back to the window I gasped. Fang looked over my shoulder, breathing, "Not possible."

In front of us, surrounding the walls of the cast for miles to come were the exact creatures Gazzy had explained. Human wolves, a sort of mutation. They all had on a dark material of armor, wearing matching helmets that had a spike on the top. They were easily Iggy's height of 6 feet and two inches, and roughly as wide as the fat King, Gunther-Hagen.

The only difference, they were muscular.

I turned to Iggy quickly, shaking my head although he couldn't see. "We're getting out of here right now. Fang, come with me to get Ella. The rest of you wait here and for Gods' sake, be safe!"

As I was making a mental map of the quickest route to Ella in my head, I heard the worst noise I could've possibly heard. A large explosion went off, making me stop dead in my tracks. I didn't want to turn around; I didn't want to see where the damage was.

Fang choked out, "I don't think getting Ella is an option now." I felt tears sting my eyes as I looked.

Ella's tower was blown to bits and was crumbling by the second.


	8. Chapter 8

I ran to the window, looking to see if Ella could've made it out any other way. She had to have made it out, she had to.

Behind me I heard Iggy, poor guy. "Fang, what do you mean getting Ella isn't an option? Of course it's an option! Come on, quickly now!" I turned back in time to see Fang put a hand on Iggy's shoulder. His head slumped, but that's all he could do before an arrow whizzed past my head, also just missing Nudge and Angel.

"I'm sorry, Ig..." I tried, blinking back the tears. "We have to go, follow me guys." I looked at Fang and nodded me head to Iggy, and Fang nodded. "Nudge, behind me, then Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang bring up the rear."

We started out, the hallway clear of guards. Gee, great protection guys, I thought grimly as we raced to the right. No one questioned me on my choice of escape, seeing as I was probably the only one who knew _all_ of the castles secrets. I had to get something first; luckily it was on our way out.

Once our feet hit cobblestone, I called back to Iggy. "Stairs, Ig!" He responded just in time. By now, Fang must've known where they were headed. But not why, other than to get out. If he knew, I'd be mega-screwed.

Getting to the bottom, I called for Nudge and Iggy to take up the rear for a minute. "Fang, Fang, Fang," I rushed him.

"I know, back up." He moved around me, unlocking the dungeon doors with his multi-purpose key. After it was open, I took the key from him. No one had to follow directions from me to know to get back into the previous formation. Fang closed the door behind him as I grabbed a torch from the wall.

This is where things get a little tricky. If I waited too long and looked into every cell, the gang would get suspicious. I walked to around where I knew they took him to, whispering out his name.

"Dylan? Dylan, I know you're in here." I could automatically feel Fang's eyes shooting daggers into my back. This was important to me, so I didn't give a damn.

A rustling caught my attention, followed by a velvety voice. "Max?" I moved the torch to get a better look, and sure enough I saw Dylan's gorgeous face. "Max!" I shushed him, quickly unlocking his cell with Fang's key.

"We can have the sappy reunions later, for now we need to move it. Behind me, now." His face turned solemn, and he nodded as he got behind me.

Ah, an obedient prince.

"Single file line, stay away from the walls," I ordered, making sure no one touched anything. I heard Nudge squeal as she jumped over a hand that shot out at her.

"Max, can we please hurry? Cause this is a really freaky dungeon, which I guess is the point, but still." I was surprised that she shut up so quickly. Just to make sure she was still there, I turned to see that Nudge was now riding on Dylan's back. Well, ok then. Dylan flashed me a smile, and I just rolled my eyes, seeing Fang in the back doing the same thing. Prick.

After another good minute of walking, we reached the end of the dungeon. Angel looked at the stone wall in front of me incredulously, like something had finally hit her. Gazzy just tapped my shoulder from behind, whispering, "Max, that's just a stone wall."

I shook my head, reaching out and placing a hand on the wall. "Trust me." I counted seven stones from the left cell, and two stones down. Pushing that stone in, the rest of the stones rearranged themselves so we were staring into the distance behind the castle. It was perched on a cliff. I turned back to face the gang, plus Dylan. "Dylan, you can hold her right? For a good while?" He nodded, and I turned to Fang. "Please, Fang, can you take Angel down on your back?" That's when everyone looked at me like I was crazy again.

"Max, are you ok?" Fang asked, walking over to me and pointing out into the distance. "This is _a cliff_, Max. We aren't jumping off a cliff." This is when I face-palmed.

"No dip, we're climbing." I got on my hands and knees and reached down, coming up with a fistful of vine. "They cover the cliff all the way down."

Iggy shook his head, going over to the opening and already starting down. "You guys argue with her, I don't understand why!" He started mumbling as he disappeared from our sight. "The blind kid can climb down a cliff, but the people with perfect vision can't?"

Gazzy sighed and started after him, Angel jumping up onto Fang's back and clinging tightly. Dylan started down with Nudge next, who buried her face in his neck and whispered a bunch of goodbye's to the cruel world.

Fang came up to me, shaking his head. "Sorry for doubting you, Max." His eyes were cold again, making me vow to fix that later. As him and Angel started down, she began a light conversation with Fang, commenting on the weather. That girl amazed me sometimes.

I was the last one, making sure to hit the same stone that closed the wall. Climbing down quickly, I was the last one to make it to the ground. Iggy was alone on the mossy ground, still mumbling on about something. Angel and Nudge were comforting Gazzy, who was puking his brains out. Both Fang and Dylan waited for me to get down, but Dylan got to me first and hugged me tightly.

"You actually came back for me, I'm still surprised. I thought you hated my guts now." I saw Fang walk over to Iggy out of the corner of my eye. There goes that chance to talk to him.

"Hate you? I hate a lot of things, but why would I hate you?" I asked him, squirming out of his grasp. I wasn't a hug type of person.

He looked confused. "Because my father..." He began, like it should be obvious. "You didn't think I was involved at all?"

"No, I didn't think you were." I replied, shaking my head. "You better hope you weren't involved." He raised his hands up in defense, opening his mouth to say something. "You know what? Never mind, not here. We need to get a move on. Gazzy! You good?" I called over, and he showed a thumbs up as he wiped his mouth and stood. "Good, then let's get a move on." I called out again, to everyone. They followed me, Nudge and Angel asking all sorts of questions as I led them into the foresty beyond.


	9. Chapter 9

By this point, I was ready to kill someone.

Nudge was blabbering on about how I should make sure to clean up the forest when I was queen because it was "too dirty." It's a forest for gods' sake, it _is _dirt!

Gazzy and Angel were fighting over something probably completely irrelevant, I can't tell due to their whispering.

Iggy's reciting some really depressing poems that I do not need to hear, since I can subconsciously link some of them to my life.

The worst part is Dylan and Fang, keeping up a steady conversation. They're talking about how nice the castle was decorated, discussing possible plans to find my mother, and then start bickering about how stupid of an idea something was.

I. Was. About. To. Explode.

"Can everyone calm down a bit?" No one answered me, too engrossed in their own conversations. "Ahem, I said, EXCUSE ME, BUT EVERYONE'S ABOUT TO GET A SERIOUS BUTT WHOOPING IF MY HEADACHE DOESN'T GO AWAY IN FIVE SECONDS!"

That got them to shut the hell up for sure, for they all either crossed their arms, shoved their hands in their pockets (Fang and Iggy), or folded their hands behind their backs.

"Why thank you." I said with a big sigh, continuing towards our prime location.

Oh, I didn't tell you guys did I? It cracks me up every time I think about it; ok, so there's this legend about a creepy cave in the forest surrounding our kingdom. Something about a really scary and magical beast, something or the other, that'll kill anyone who enters. He, my dad that is, even did it up all cool with fake sounds and human bones scattered everywhere.

That's where we were headed.

Yes, the legends fake, it's another escape route out of the kingdom in case of emergencies. For the royal family only, of course, but these guys are practically family (minus Dylan) so it's ok.

I saw the cave in the far distance, due to my excellent vision, and hurried everyone along.

"Where are we _going_? My feet _hurt!"_ Nudge groaned, dragging her feet some.

I stopped and glared, about to yell at her seeing as we were in a serious situation, but she clamped her mouth shut and stood up straight.

How I didn't see Dylan circle around at first is beyond me, but when I felt his hand on my shoulder I almost killed him. Almost.

I stiffened and turned, getting ready to pull my arm back and punch him, but he grabbed my wrist before the wind-up. "Max, it's alright. Don't be so rough on her if her feet hurt."

He smiled at me, dazzling as always, but I just glared back at him. He kissed my cheek lightly and swooped Nudge up in his arms like she was nothing.

Seeing her blush, I rolled my eyes and started walking again in time to hear. "Oh, thank you Dyl." Nudge was already hooked in his charms. Amateur.

Angel ran up to me, took my hand, and smiled. "Hey baby, something bothering you?" I asked her, a bit more relaxed now.

She shook her head, her curls bouncing as she skipped slightly. "They're talking about explosives and Nudge is bothering Dylan about his mega-awesome-huge-castle, and neither of those topics fancied me."

I laughed light, loving this girl. "Fancied you?" I laughed a little more, shaking my head. "Alright Angel, whatever you say."

I kept on a straight path towards the cave, listening in on my boys' conversation. Iggy and Gazzy were apparently settling for a minor 10k-radius explosion and not an "epic" 100k-radius bomb due to Fang. I silently thanked him, and I swear I heard Angel giggle.

I refocused, seeing the bone path was much closer now thankfully. I heard Iggy mumble something about, "Someone should stop dropping all the chips and share some," followed by Gazzy's gasp.

"Those aren't chips, they're bones!" Gazzy yelled, and Fang chuckled. Gazzy and Iggy jumped away from him quickly.

"Ok, Fang, man, I know you're into some pretty emo stuff but that is just not ok." Iggy heard another crunch as he stepped on a bone and shrieked. Fang knew about the cave, of course, being my first advisor and all.

Me and Fang started laughing, I actually doubled over. "Guys, calm down, it's not what you..." I couldn't stop laughing with Fang at their horrified expressions.

Fang stepped in to help, still giggling slightly. "It's a fake set up, well the bones aren't, but it's just to scare people."

That sent me into another chorus of laughter, Iggy rolling his eyes as Angel patted my back. "Well guys, she's finally lost it." I slowly got out of my laughing fit, wiping off my forehead and hooking my arm in Fang's.

"Even in life-threatening danger, we manage to have fun," I say and pull Fang off into the dark cave.

Once enveloped in the darkness, out of everyone else's field of view, I felt Fang slip his arm around my waist and quickly pulled away. "I don't think they followed..." I said softly, finding them where we left them.

After creating a plan, we all joined hands with Fang leading us into the darkness. Iggy took the back, in front of him was Nudge holding Gazzy holding Angel holding Dylan holding me holding Fang. No, I didn't enjoy the awkwardness of being between two guys I may be interested in, but it had to be done. I felt Fang fumble along the wall for the door leading to our sanctuary, finding and twisting the handle.

The light flooded in, thankfully, as I followed Fangs' mess-of-a-black-haired-head inside.

I was so unfocused I didn't realize Fang stopped until I bumped into his back.

"Ugh! Fang, what the-" I stopped short, looking around as the rest of my group flooded in.

Iggy sniffed in and gagged slightly. "Ew, Gazzy did you- ugh! Gross man!"

"Igs, I don't think it's Gazzy..." Fang said cautiously, the stench hitting my nose easily.

I didn't care about the smell, that wouldn't kill us. The big ugly wolves/humans/warriors surrounding us just might.


End file.
